


Sammy's Realisation

by orphan_account



Series: Sammy's Amazing Plan's [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Feelings Realization, Human AU, I made this at 1 am forgive me, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Norman is tired, Possibly Unrequited Love, We will never know if i dont continue this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15485178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Morden Human AU?)After some deep thinking at 2 AM, he realised something so Sammy Lawrence decides to call his 'Friend' Norman Polk for date advice. Although Norman is less than pleased.





	Sammy's Realisation

It took Sammy an hour to figure out his feelings.

Well, mostly.

 

He couldn't sleep, so he had been thinking of new songs for the cartoon. Then his thoughts started to transfer to the studio, then to the band members. Then to the Projectionist. Norman Polk. It may have been the lack of sleep or the fact that he had been arguing with the said person the same day (Or yesterday, as he looked at the time to see it at 2:00 AM) Sammy rubbed his eyes, and yawned, yet not feeling the urge to sleep yet.

Norman Polk was different, although not as strange as Joey or other people in the studio. He was different in other means. Joey always felt a rush when near Norman, like a surge of energy. He felt weird feelings in his gut, or maybe it's the disgusting bacon soup the studio offers (Although he shook that thought away, he barely drank any of that) Norman could be described in many words, Bright, Silent, Sneaky, Handsome. Even Sammy won't deny that Norman was handsome, although not as much Sammy.

Sammy wasn't the greatest friend in Norman's book, they argued about trivial things. Sammy was mostly snarky and sarcastic whilst Norman was blunt and straightforward. They had actually gotten used to arguing, or well Sammy did. Today they argued about the tapes and the band. Yesterday they argued about Bacon Soup and who was leaving it everywhere (Although Sammy was fairly sure himself that Norman didn't eat the stuff either)

Now that he thinks about it, he was mostly finding excuses to fight with Norman. It's not like he liked hearing Norman's voice, or his southern accent or seeing the frustration in his face and watching his eyebrows scrunch up, or the way his lips purse, or the way he says Sammy's name. 

_Oh_

_Oh God_

Sammy's face lights up with realisation, and he sits back in his chair. He lets out a sigh and rubs his face. This was going to make things a lot more difficult but Sammy was a difficult man himself. He lets out a laugh, although it was mostly forced, it took him this long to realise that he had a... His face scrunches up at the thought of having a crush on Norman Polk. He would've been fine with Susie, her voice was talented and she was a looker but he never felt a spark between them, or anyone else but it had to be Norman Polk!

But Sammy wasn't just going to give up, if he had a crush on Norman then he was going to make sure Norman had a crush on him. If not then Sammy could try to... 'woo' him. He lets out a dry laugh at the thought, how the hell was he going to do that. He doesn't know anything about Norman, or what he likes or...

He gets up from his chair, stretching his muscles and hearing bones crack. He grimaces but walks over to his bed. He sees his phone charging on the desk next to it, thank god Henry had given him everyone's numbers just in case an 'accident' happened, although Sammy didn't believe that for a moment. He looked through the contacts to find Norman's Contact. 

Sammy hits the call button and hears the dial tone for a couple minutes, suddenly regretting his idea. His hands nervously grip at his t-shirt and he closes his eyes. God, why did he think this was a good idea? This was probably the worst thing he could've done-

"Hi!-"

Oh, thank god that he answered but he didn't sound tired-

"I'm not available right now, please leave a message after the-"

Oh, that explains it. Voicemail.

He immediately ends the call and tries again on instinct. 

Wait why did he do that? He should've waited till morning. Why didn't he learn, God Samual you are an idiot-

"H-hello?" A tired voice calls out from the phone, barely audible. Clearly, Norman had just woken up, which would be normal considering it's 2 AM. Sammy let's out a sigh of relief before thinking of what to say, his fist grips at his t-shirt in anxiety before he tries to calm himself down. It's just Norman, he can do this.

"Hey Norman, buddy, It's Sammy" He tries to say in the most relaxed tone ever, which he is sure coming off as a bit too fast-paced and odd.

"Samual? What are you doing calling me at this time! God, we have work today" Norman seems to wake up more, and there's clear anger in his voice. A small yawn comes off the other end, although it's mostly muffled. Sammy has to ignore the butterflies as he hears Norman's voice.

"Well, I need advice."

"I'm sorry but I know nothing about music or songs, so go call someone else at 2 AM!" A snarl is heard on the other end, and Sammy flinches.

"No- Not about that, I need advice on..." He takes a deep breath. "Dating."

There's a pause on the other end, and shuffling can be heard. Sammy just anxiously rubs the back of his neck and hopes that Norman won't find this too suspicious. Finally, a sigh is heard after a few minutes and Norman finally speaks up.

"Why do you need advice on dating Sammy."

Sammy was hoping he wasn't going to ask that.

"Well... I kinda have this crush on someone, and I don't really have much experience on this stuff so I figured that you would because you're hand-" Sammy pauses, before coughing. "You seem pretty experienced with dates and all that" Nice save Sammy, nice save. It was a total lie though because Sammy has been on plenty of dates before.

Sammy can literally hear the eye-roll on the other side and for a minute he feels like Norman knows. 

"Well, I haven't been on too many dates, and whoever you have a crush on probably is very unlucky-" Sammy would laugh at the irony if it wasn't an insult. "But you should try giving them gifts or complimenting them. And I'd personally take them to a picnic, with a nice view. Or maybe a restaurant. But it all depends on who-"

"Alright, thanks bye!" Sammy hangs up before Norman could continue, and lets out a sigh of relief.

At least now he knows what to do for Norman.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh
> 
> you have no idea how many times I've written normal instead of Norman.
> 
> or sappy 
> 
> i wrote sappy once and didn't realise it when i was revising it.
> 
> This might be continued??? maybe but idk


End file.
